<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>when the moon shines by akingnotaprincess</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555440">when the moon shines</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess'>akingnotaprincess</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben Solo is 16 here, Incest, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Luke Skywalker, Pregnant Luke Skywalker, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:28:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/akingnotaprincess/pseuds/akingnotaprincess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On third day of their visit, Luke woke up in a deep sweat and slick running down his thighs. Neither had thought of the consequences.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bottom Luke Skywalker!, Unusual_Bearings_2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>when the moon shines</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurae/gifts">Aurae</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luke couldn't sleep. He'd been staring up at the ceiling for at least a half hour, mind racing a mile a minute. He'd slept soundly enough for some time, until a nightmare woke him up, panting and heart racing. He knew everything was okay, that it was only a bad dream, and nothing real. His brain didn't want to agree with the logic. Instead, he had spent the time trying and failing to go back to sleep, tossing and turning and feeling terribly uncomfortable no matter which position he was in. Eventually he gave up. It was useless. He swung his legs over the side of his bed and turned on a light to the dim setting, so he wasn't blinded by the brightness. He ran his human hand through his long, shaggy, greying hair and down his face. In only a few hours he was supposed to be fully awake and aware to teach a batch of younglings. He had to think of something to do to get him to go back to sleep. There was only one thing that Luke wanted to do, and that was to see Ben. He sighed. Well, he better get to it then. He was slightly unsteady on his feet as he stood up. It could be chalked up to his lack of sleep, or it could be his pregnancy. He'd read in an old book that omegas balance can be off during pregnancy due to the added weight. Or both. Luke was guessing that it was both. </p><p> </p><p>He put on a dressing gown, grabbed his saber out of habit, left his room, and headed across the building to where Ben slept. He crept along the dark halls hoping that none of his students would awake from his footsteps. He didn't want to explain to anyone what he was in the middle of doing.</p><p> </p><p>Luke cradled his tiny bump with his hand as he walked. Sighing heavily, he more than understood why he wanted to see Ben. It was biology, the chemicals and natural instinct to seek out the father of the child he was carrying if something was wrong. Even though they weren't mated, Luke craved to be by the Alpha's side. </p><p> </p><p>None of his students knew that he was pregnant-- not yet. If anyone of them had figured it out they were smart enough not to breathe a word. They <em> might </em> suspect who the father was, however if their suspicions were correct, Luke imagined that they would be horrified that Luke's <em> nephew </em> had gotten him pregnant.</p><p> </p><p>It was a mistake. It should never have happened. Luke hadn't had a heat in a little over a year. He was out of his breeding years. Luke was more than fine with that. It was a relief that he no longer has the distractions that heats caused and how helpless he felt by succumbing to his desires.</p><p> </p><p>However, he'd been wrong. During a mission with Ben to an underdeveloped nation on Gedinina Prime where they were there to stay in case the Republic needing them to help in any way. On third day of their visit, Luke woke up in a deep sweat and slick running down his thighs. Neither had thought of the consequences. Ben just wanted to help his uncle through his unexpected heat, and Luke wanted it all to be over. They didn't think of what could happen afterwards. All either of them wanted was to chase their desires. </p><p> </p><p>Luke grimaced at the nondescript squeak as he slowly opened the door to Ben's dorm. The room was mostly dark, except there was a sliver of moonlight from the lone window that cast down on Ben, illuminating his sleeping form. It almost made Luke feel guilty for waking him. </p><p> </p><p><em> Almost</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It was when he shut the door that stirred the Alpha. Ben whined and turned over on his side to face Luke. He rubbed his eyes, blinking rapidly to focus. "What's wrong? Are you alright? Is the baby okay?" </p><p> </p><p>"Baby's fine." He watched as Ben visibly relaxed. It made his heart flutter and swell to see Ben concerned. The Alpha <em> cared</em>. It made Luke shiver.</p><p> </p><p>Ben raised a single eyebrow. "And you?"</p><p> </p><p>Luke shrugged. "I couldn't sleep." Truthfully he hadn't a decent night's sleep in four months. He had never been one to take naps, but once he fell pregnant he almost always felt exhausted. </p><p> </p><p>Ben's dark eyes raked over his body. "Lie with me." It came out like a suggestion, but by the commanding tone that Ben used, Luke knew differently. "You must be cold. It's freezing in here. I can warm you up." It was a weak excuse-- they both knew it, and truthfully it was unnecessary. Ben scooted to the edge of the cot so his bare back was pressed against the jagged stone. He flipped his blanket over and nodded for Luke to join him. </p><p> </p><p>He did. Luke unclipped his saber from his belt and gingerly placed it besides Ben's. He shrugged off his robe and shimmied out of his pants, wearing only his underwear and tunic. It was awkward getting onto the cot. It wasn't made to hold two grown people. They made it work somehow. It wasn't comfortable per se, but Luke found the tension he'd held only moments ago melted away. Being so intimately close to the father of his unborn child felt <em> right</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Ben replaced the blanket over Luke's body, and pulled him closer so they were front to back. Ben threw his arm around Luke, his thumb lazily moved up and down Luke's stomach-- where their child was nestled in the womb. Luke could sense a pleasurable hum from the baby-- as if it knew what their parents were doing. There was the light flutter as a small patch of skin moved up and down in a matter of seconds. The baby was kicking-- the quickening. A chuckle bubbled up from Ben's throat. He splayed his large hand over Luke's stomach-- like he was doing his best to be closer to his baby. Ben hummed, low and pleasing. "I can't wait to meet them."</p><p> </p><p>"You have to wait five months."</p><p> </p><p>Ben nuzzled his nose into the Omega's neck and laid a gentle kiss on his throat. "That's too far away." </p><p> </p><p>"You'd be surprised how short of time that really is."</p><p> </p><p>Ben hummed ambiguously, and went back to rubbing his thumb against Luke's skin, this time in circles "Do you want a boy or a girl?"</p><p> </p><p>"It doesn't matter to me," he said. "Either way they'll be a handful."</p><p> </p><p>"True. I think I'd like a girl. Girls are calmer. I think it'd be easier to raise a girl."</p><p> </p><p>Luke rolled his eyes. "Until she hits puberty. Then everything gets thrown out of the window."</p><p> </p><p>"But she'll be loved. No matter how hard it gets."</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and loved," Luke because of course the baby would be loved. Despite the origins of its conception, but their child would want for nothing. He would not have it any other way.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps it was because of the strained relationship that Ben had with Leia and Han. Ever since Ben found out that his grandfather was Darth Vader, he hadn't spoken a word to them. And Leia hadn't spoken to him either. She was too angry that he had let it slip to Ben. </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think they'll look like you or me? I hope they take after you." Ben leaned forward and softly kissed the nape of Luke's neck. "You're so beautiful."</p><p> </p><p>Luke didn't answer.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you, uncle. <em> So much </em>. I've never loved anyone else as much as I love you."</p><p> </p><p>Moments later, Ben stopped caressing his skin and soon enough his breathing slowed and evened out. Asleep. Luke twisted so he could look at Ben. His nephew appeared so innocent and peaceful. It made his heart flutter. He'd make such a good father.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, it made him feel uneasy. Ben was a boy, a child. Luke had him known since the day he was born. Ben was going to be a father much, much too young. It was all Luke's fault. If he hadn't given into his urges…</p><p><br/>
The baby kicked once, twice, three times-- as if it was telling its mother to stop <em> thinking </em> and just <em> relax and sleep </em>. Well, perhaps he should listen to his body for a change. Luke covered his nephew's large hand with his smaller one and squeezed. He breathed in, and out. The earthy scent of the Alpha was calming. He relaxed his shoulders, letting all of his tension melt away, and slept soundly until the sun rose.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>